Cómo me enamore
by alehime
Summary: Aido se pregunta como fue se enamaro, pero tambien si su amor es correspondido


Hola, pues aui vengo yo con otra fincs de mis pareja favorita Kain x Hanabusa, espero que les guste que se habra el telón.

* * *

Cómo me enamore

Aidou se encontraba en la sala del dormitorio viendo su copa como si fuera lo más interesante, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta; que alguien se había sentado enfrente de él y que ya llevaba mucho tiempo ahí.

-He…Shiki… ¿a qué hora llegaste?-le dijo lentamente Hanabusa, mirándolo sorprendido pues ni siquiera había sentido cuando llego.

-Llevo ya rato aquí… sabes tevés lindo cuando no abres la boca-le dijo lentamente Shiki, mirándolo a los ojos, provocando que se sonrojara por el comentario.

-Y, si ya llevas rato aquí porque no hablas, he-le dijo medio molestos por la falta de comunicación del otro, pero para que se sorprendía si el otro no era muy comunicativo.

-Es, que te veías completamente concentrado que me dio flojera hablarte… ¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente has estado muy extraño, y no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta-le dijo mientras se recargaba en el sillón y veía el techo.

-Que me puede pasar…- dijo en un suspiro mientras bebía de la copa, y divaga en sus propios sentimientos que últimamente se encontraban confundidos.

-Y quien es… el que trae por el camino de la amargura- le dijo el pelirrojo de mirada perdida.

-He, ¿cómo supiste que se trataba de eso?-le dijo viéndolo totalmente sorprendió, por la rápida deducción del otro, sobre sus preocupaciones.

-Que otra cosa, te puede tener tan distraído para olvidarte; de coquetear con las chicas de la clase diurna-le dijo lentamente el hijo de Rido, pensando que el paso por lo mismo cuando tuvo que decirle a su Ishijou-san sus sentimientos que al final fueron aceptados.

-Pues…si tienes razón, algo raro paso conmigo y lo mas irónico es que no se desde cuando empecé haberlo de forma diferente-dijo el chico del hielo mientras se burlaba de lo patético que se sentía en esos momentos el que lo tenía todo y si no lo conseguía ahora ni siquiera sabía cómo expresarse.

-Oh, así que por esa razón estas evitando a toda costa a Kain- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, y viendo como el carmín se arremolinaba en sus mejillas.

-Claro que si, imagínate que el chico con el que creciste, resulta que está enamorado de ti, y para rematar es tu primo; no sé ni siquiera qué hacer con estos sentimientos, pues si paso mucho tiempo cerca de el voy a cometer una locura y no quiero que me odie- dijo totalmente agitado Aidou pues al fin se había desahogado y empezaba sentir que la opresión de su pecho empezaba a desaparecer.

-Yo no entiendo porque te tiene que odiar, digo no pierdes nada con decirle la verdad no es mejor que el sepa y así ya te evitas de estar sufriendo. A demás lo conoces desde que eran chicos y esa ya es una ventaja ya más o menos de ves de saber su reacción-le dijo mientras hacía que el otro reflexionara.

-Claro que si, y eso es lo que más me asusta, que cuando él se entere me abandone y de todos es al que menos quiero perder… pero gracias Shiki pensare el que me dijiste y tal vez lo haga-le dijo antes de irse y dejar al otro solo.

Al llegar al cuarto que compartía con su primo, miro en la cama y vio que él otra ya se encontraba dormido, el se cambio y imito la acción del otro, pero haciéndosele imposible conciliar el sueño, dando vueltas en la cama.

-Hanabusa, no puedes dormir… ¿volvieron otra vez tus pesadillas?- le pregunto el otro preocupado, pues sabía lo mucho que le aquejaban esas pesadillas desde que era un niño

-Te desperté… lo siento no quise molestarte, duérmete no te preocupes en un momento me dormiré-le dijo serio al verse descubierto

--Ven acuéstate aquí, conmigo como cuando eras pequeño lo recuerdas, era el único lugar donde podías quedarte dormido-le dijo mientras se recorría y quitaba un poco las colchas para que el otro se acostar.

Aido lo pensó por un rato, para al final decidirse acostarse pues estar cerca de él y respirar el mismo aire que él no lo iba a afectar ¿verdad? Hanabusa se acostó el otro lo cobijo y lo atrajo así el en un abrazo que hizo que se estremeciera en tenerlo tan cerca.

Aido no se podía dormir así que se dio la vuelta quedando frente a Akatsuki, al verlo así dormido se veía tan lindo, su cara tan apacible sus facciones más marcadas que lo hacían verse mas varonil, porque había cambiado ese amor fraternal que le tenía, dando paso al amor y ahora tenerlo ahí cerca de el necesitaba tocarlo, acariciar ese firme abdomen y besar esos labios que le gritaban ser besados.

Definitivamente esa noche se le iba hacer completamente larga pues el deseo por besarlo de tenerlo cerca, de sentir esas grandes manos recorres su cuerpo y que esa boca, lo besara en lugares nunca antes vistos por nadie. Pero al final sentía que una parte de el estaba feliz pues esa noche aun que fue así pudo pasarla con él y no solo.

A la noche siguiente Akatsuki se despertó y no vio por ningún lado a Aidou, cosa que le sorprendió pues otra vez, lo había evitado y se había ido quien sabe a dónde, sabía que desde hace varios días estaba raro pero nunca le decía nada solo lo evitaba así que se baño y se cambio rápidamente y lo salió a buscarlo encontrándolo sentado en la orilla del lago.

-Hanabusa….tenemos que hablar-le dijo lentamente Akatsuki mientras se acercaba al otro y se paraba detrás del otro.

Aido nunca pensó que Kain, lo fuera a buscar sorprendiéndole de sobre manera verlo ahí, y cuando lo escucho sintió que todo el empezaba a temblar, si solo un efecto que su voz le producía.

-no, se de que tengamos que hablar-le dijo Aidou negándose a verlo, pues tenía miedo de perder todo el autocontrol que tenia.

-Claro que sí…que es lo ¿Qué te pasa, últimamente has estado muy raro?, me evitas que ya no somos amigos; no confías mas en mi-le dijo Kain mientras lo tomaba del hombro y sentía como el otro se estremecía antes el simple tacto.

-Como te atreves a decir que no confió en ti, si ni siquiera soy capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú-le dijo lentamente el rubio mientras separaba y se volteaba a encararlo pues, ya era hora de que se enterara sobre sus sentimientos.

-Entonces, dime qué te pasa sabes que si puedo te ayudare en todo lo que quieras-le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Bueno, pero no me vayas a interrumpir-le dijo mientras miraba que el otro asentía-sabes no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto, pero esto es lo que siento, te amo me he enamorado de ti y ni siquiera sé cómo te has metido en lo más profundo de mi- le decía mientras se acercaba a él.

-Yo…- trato de hablar Akatsuki, pero Aidou lo callo poniendo un dedo en sus labios, tan suaves que quería seguir acariciando.

-Dijiste que no me ibas a interrumpir déjame terminar…se que tu no sientes los mismo, lo he visto en tus ojos que tu estas enamorado de Ruka, sería muy tonto de mi parte creer que tú te enamorarías de mi; yo solo necesitaba que lo supieras, tal vez esto termine nuestra amistad-le dijo antes de acercarse y darle un beso lento, que para su sorpresa fue correspondido.

-Eres realmente un tonto cuando quieres verdad Hanabusa, pensé que era yo el que nunca iba a tener una oportunidad contigo, por eso me hice a la idea y Ruka claro que la aprecio mucha es como mi hermana pero a ella nunca la llegare a amar como a ti-le dijo para volver a besarlo lentamente mientras mordía su labio inferior provocándole un gemidito y que la temperatura de ambos aumentara.

Hanabusa tampoco se quedo quieto y metió sus manos debajo de la camisa empezando a acariciar el pecho y después acariciando los pezones de Kain escuchando los gemidos de este en su oído, Akatsuki empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Hanabusa y metió su mano dentro llegando a su miembro y lo acaricio, mientras su reparación iba en aumento.

Se acostaron en el pasto y poco a poco se fueron quitándose la ropa, olvidándose en donde estaban y que podrían ser descubiertos, al quedar completamente desnudos Kain empezó a acariciar los muslos de Aidou y besarlos sintiendo como el otro se estremecía ante cada caricia cada beso, llegando a su miembro totalmente erecto, empezando a dar pequeñas mordiditas a cada lado del miembro y después meterselo en la boca empezando a succionar.

Aidou en un intento de acallar sus gemidos puso una mano en su boca, pero le fue imposible sentir la lengua de Kain, en su miembro sentía que en cualquier momento se iba acorrer.

-Ak…haa…si…no pa…haa…me..ven…haa-termino corriéndose en la boca de Akatsuki, después de algunas mordidas y chupadas.

Akatsuki se acerco a Aido y lo beso salvajemente, mientras su mano viajaba a la entrada de este y metía un dedo, haciendo que el otro gritara de dolor por la intrusion, cuando se acostumbro sintió un segundo y después un tercero.

Cuando vio que estaba preparado, levanto la cintura de Aidou y hizo que este apoyara las plantas de los pies en el pasto, que dando si cintura elevada del suelo, poco a poco se fue introduciendo, sintiendo la estreches del otro, cuando estuvo completamente dentro, sintió un ardor en su espalda era Aidou que le estaba encajando las uñas, por el dolor.

Cuando Aidou se acostumbro empezó a moverse lentamente empezando un vaivén lento, que poco a poco fue incrementando, después Kain se sentó y hizo que Aido se sentara sobre el quedando este de espaldas haciendo la penetración más profunda, y las embestidas mas fuertes, mientras una de sus manos tomaba el miembro de Aido y empezaba a mastúrbalo siguiendo el ritmo de las embestidas.

Le besaba el cuello, lo mordía dejando varias marcas en el cuello, haciendo que los gemidos fueran en aumento y se escucharan por todo el bosque, llegando juntos al orgasmo juntos, uno dentro de la cavidad y el otro en la mano y pasto, así se quedaron un rato mientras recuperaban las fuerzas, el primero en levantarse fue Aido para voltearse y sentarse en el regazó de Kain y lo besaba.

-Te amo, de ahora en adelante quiero que este conmigo-le dijo Aidou mientras se acomodabamas cerca en el regazó de Kain.

-Yo también te amo-dijo Kain mientras lo estrechaba más y lo cobijaba con su chaqueta, pues ya empezaba hacer frio

Así se quedaron abrazados un momento, sintiendo la calidez del otro y feliz porque al fin se habían confesado su amor, pues nadie sabe cómo se enamora por que el amor siempre llega de manera espontanea y uno nunca tiene que preguntarse el cómo, solo sentirlo y disfrutar.

Se escucharon varios murmullos cerca de donde ambos se encontraban, provocando que se pararan rápidamente, cambiándose a máxima velocidad.

-Ara…mira si son Aido y Kain, ¿qué hacen aquí?-les pregunto curioso Takuma viendo el aspecto desaliñado de sus compañeros.

-Haa…he…nada nosotros solamente...que hacíamos Hanabusa-dijo Kain mirando a Aido, pensando que este tuviera una buena excusa

-Ha...no…sotros…venimos a ver si el lago tenia la misma agua-dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza sin pensar en lo tonto que había sonado.

-Eso… ya ven con eso de que el agua se está terminando, pues no vaya hacer la de malas-dijo, Kain siguiéndole el juego a Aidou.

-De verdad, entonces supongo que se metieron averiguarlo…tal vez sea por eso que traes al revés tu camiseta Kain-dijo Senri mientras lo observaba.

-Tal vez tienes razón Shiki y a lo mejor tiene peces besucones, que no te sueltan hasta que te dejan un chupetón, eso tendremos que averiguarlo nosotros- dijo burlón Takuma apuntando a su cuello

-Y ustedes que hacen aquí-dijo Aido a la defensiva tapándose el cuello

-Nosotros…también venimos a ver si el agua del lago no había descendido-dijo burlón Ichijou mientras se alejaba junto con Senri.

* * *

Que les parecio les gusto, si fue asi espero que me dejen coemntarios ya sean buenos o malos seran bien recibidos.


End file.
